12 uvas
by Carmen-Fan-Fiction
Summary: ¡Feliz año nuevo! Nuestros personajes queridos de Shibusen pedirán sus deseos en las 12 uvas


**12 uvas**

**Black Star**

_Desde pequeño..._

_Desde qué me señalaron por ser el hijo de un asesino_

_Desde qué decidí ser fuerte_

_Desde qué lucho por mi sueño_

_Siempre he querido vencer a los dioses _

_¡Y lo lograre! _

_Soy el más fuerte y mi orgullo es alto para darse por vencido..._

_Yo, el gran Black Star ¡Venceré a los dioses este año!_

Se dijo así mismo el asesino para después lanzar una uva y meterla a su boca

**Maka Albarn**

_Dedicación _

_Fuerza_

_Inteligencia_

_Audacia_

_Agilidad_

_Sería lo que pediría pero ya lo tengo. _

_No es por presumir pero yo ya tengo las cosas primordiales... No tanto como la salud, vaya, primeramente soy una técnico y tu vida depende de la balanza de la suerte, así que ese tipo de cosas no suelen ser muy deseadas por mí._

_Sólo hay una cosa que no tengo... _

_Amor_

_Mis amigos me aman pero sólo es la fina línea de amistad. Mi mamá me ama pero nunca la tengo cerca. Según mi papá me ama pero jamás me lo ha demostrado. _

_Quiero que alguien me ame física, mental e internamente._

_Que alguien me ame hasta el más último detalle de mi alma._

_Y encontrarla es mi deseo._

Se dijo Maka al comer su segunda uva

**Soul Eater**

_Soy cool_

_Soy un chico cool_

_Con una vida cool_

_Con un cuerpo cool_

_Con una mente cool_

_¿Se puede pedir algo más? _

_Déjame decirte que si... ¿acaso será egoísta? Probablemente pero los fines que se pueden utilizar para llegar a la felicidad pueden ser cualquiera._

_Mi deseo en este nuevo año es tener los hu*vos para decir mis sentimientos y dejar de pensar que lo cursi no es cool..._

_Además también quiero ser ya una Death Scythe_

Sonrió de lado el albino para devorar su tercera uva

**Patty Thompson**

_Jirafa de peluche_

_Jirafa de almohada_

_Jirafa de plástico_

_Jirafa de roca_

_¡Jirafa de verdad! _

_Yo sólo quiero cuidar a una jirafa bebé con un panda... ¡y estar con mi hermanita y ver los ataques de simetría de Kid! _

Rio la pistola menor al comerse su cuarta uva

**Tsubaki Nakatsukasa**

_Amistad _

_Paz_

_Amor_

_...Olor..._

_La amistad es lo más valioso que tengo_

_La Paz es lo que me ayuda a tener amistad _

_El amor vino a mí gracias a las anteriores_

_El olor. "Soy una desdicha, una flor sin olor". Eso era lo que decían de mí mis antepasados pero...la amistad, La paz y el amor son los que me han mostrado lo contrario._

_Soy una camelia, una flor que originalmente no tiene olor._

_Pero yo soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, una camelia que gracias a los de su alrededor pudo tener su olor único, mostrando que las camelias no son insípidas_

_Mi propósito es mostrar el gran perfume que puedo desprender_

Mostró su sonrisa amable al matizar su quinta uva

**Liz Thompson**

_Ropa_

_Dinero_

_Fama_

_Soy Patricio Thompson _

_Amistad _

_Confianza _

_Inteligencia_

_Arma, pistola gemela_

_Belleza_

_Orgullo _

_Amor_

_Y lo que más deseo es el llegar a ser un alma tan elegante como mi técnico. _

_Este año saldré adelante con mi hermanita y me volveré tan pura y fina como lo es Kid. Aspirare a ser grande _

Se dijo Liz al poner la sexta uva en su lengua

**Chrona Makenshi**

_Soy obscura_

_Mi sangre es obscura_

_Mis ojos son obscuros_

_Mi ropa es obscura_

_Mi alma es obscura _

_A pesar de los hechos que he cometido, las mentiras que me he obligado a decir, mi locura y mi torpeza...aún así hay gente a mi lado, apoyándome, riéndome, consolándome, queriéndome._

_Mi más grande deseo es el poder tener más fuerzas. _

_La fuerza suficiente para decir lo que pienso_

_La fuerza suficiente para decir lo que siento_

_La fuerza suficiente para hablar con todos_

_La fuerza suficiente para abrazar a todos_

_La fuerza suficiente para creer en todos_

_La fuerza suficiente para reír con todos._

Chrona mira con detenimiento su uva. La apretó delicadamente. Miro a Kid-kun. Sonrió. Tomo fuerza. Se comió su séptima uva.

**Death the Kid**

_Perfección _

_Elegancia_

_Serenidad_

_Simetría_

_Justicia _

_Es lo que pido no para mí, para el mundo._

_Pero si el mundo fuera como yo quisiera entonces viviría en la locura. _

_Como el Shinigami que soy, de todo lo mejor como el descendiente de los dioses._

_Luchare contra la injusticia_

_Contemplare los detalles simétricos_

_Disfrutare la serenidad acompañada de paz_

_Mis gestos hasta el último momento serán elegantes_

_Haré lo que pueda simétrico_

_Eso es mi propósito, sin olvidar que también deseo que la amistad con mis amigos nunca se desaparezca y que mi amor sea correspondido _

Sonrió el Shinigami después de ver que su octava uva era la más simétricas, le dedicó una sonrisa a Chrona y se dispuso a comérsela.

**Ragnarok Makenshi**

_Mi vida es una sutil mierda_

_Ha sido una mierda_

_Es una mierda_

_No dudo que también será una mierda_

_Y lo único que deseo es que en mi mierda de vida haya uno que otro rayo de luz y me permita ver que no todo es mierda _

El Moreno se tragó su novena uva para después sonreír

**Blair**

_Soy una linda gatita. _

_Tengo una linda colita._

_Mis pechos son más grandes que mi cara._

_Soy feliz y amo mi acento al decir Nyan_

_Lo que más deseo es poder encontrar el pescado más grande y jugoso del mundo._

_¡Nyan, ese es mi propósito! _

La peli-morado dio brinquitos para luego comerse su décima uva

**Spirit Albarn**

_Que Maka me quiera_

_Que Maka me quiera_

_Que Maka me quiera_

_Que Maka me quiera..._

Spirit temblando y sólo pensando en una cosa se comió su onceava uva

**Marie Mjolnir**

_Yo sólo pido tener menor trabajo con Kinshines._

_Enamorar a Stein._

_Casarme en Londres._

_Tener un bonito hijo con cabello platinado._

_Ser una excelente esposa y madre._

Se comió su doceava uva Marie esperanzada, mientras le sonreía a Stein quien estaba alado de ella.

Todos nuestros personajes queridos pidieron su mayor deseo en sus uvas.

Sonriendo, contemplando y deseando con toda su alma en que ese deseo se vuelva realidad.

Todos lucharán por sus metas y harán su mayor esfuerzo.

Tú, querido lector...

Tú, querida lectora...

Esfuérzate por tu meta.

Lo que más deseas no llegara soñando.

Lucha por tus metas y recuerda que así como caes, así te levantas.

Con todo el amor de esta intento-escritora y nuestros queridos personajes de Soul Eater, te deseamos un hermoso inicio de año.


End file.
